The war
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Beast boy tells a story based off the battle of a war that has been waged forever. rating for violence and language and limes lemons
1. Chapter 1

**The War**

**Authors note: "I thought up this one after a really bad night, I've been suffering with depression and panic disorders for awhile now and I though up this story on my way home from driving my fiancé home. It started as what I was feeling then I turned it into a story. Anyone who's been through a lot can understand where it's coming from. I based this completely off of my emotional state. Anyways I don't own any titans or the other characters. I wish I did. **

**My name is Beast Boy, of course, that wasn't the name I was given at birth. My real name is kept secret except for my friends and my family. Other names I have are B.B and grass stain. The story I wish to tell you is based off the war that has been waged since the beginning of time: the war between good and evil. You can see this war being fought all around us, it's everywhere and it's around everyday. This war was fought when dinosaurs roamed and it has continued to our time. This war is also inside all of us. Sometimes, the war is easily won, villains are the result of evil winning and heroes are the result of good. But in most cases the war is terrible and full of suffering and long. There will always be the ones defending evil and ones defending good. This is a story of a battle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The War: chapter 2**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

_**One day, at the titans tower, a skinny green changeling was sitting on the roof, looking out over the water. On Saturday's this was what he does. Whenever he had that far away look in his eyes, he was thinking about one girl, Terra. He was lost in his thoughts about her, his best friend, his almost girlfriend but none the less, the girl he loved. **_

_**Within Beast Boy, the battle was easily figured out, he was good. But within Terra, not so much. She was different. She went to the dark side, but in the end she was good. Inside her the battle was long. She didn't know the answer to the question "am I good, or am I evil?" He knew in his heart that Terra would be on the good side in the end, and she was, she always was. She may make some bad decisions and choices but he knew she was the best girl in the world, or at least in his life. **_

_*******the alarm sounds*******_

'**Of course, this always happens, every Saturday.' He thought to himself. **

"**Beast Boy, come on, Cinder block and Plasmus, down town, Slade's behind this. Let's go." Cyborg called from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the roof. **

"**I'll meet you there." he yelled back. **

"**Hurry up." and with that, Cyborg was gone. **

"**Well Terra, I wish you were there, this one's for you." He said into the wind.**

_**When he got down to the battle scene, he saw his friends battling away. Star and Cyborg were on Cinderblock. And Raven was working with Plasmus, and of course Robin was going against Slade, things were normal. He launched straight into fighting against Plasmus to help Raven. She was looking like she needed the help. **_

"**okay, either we need more practice or they're getting stronger." he heard Cyborg yelled out to Robin. **

"**They're too strong." Raven replied to him in her cold, monotone voice. **

"**Titans, fall back." Their leader called to all of them. **

*****Back at the Tower*****

"**What is going wrong with us?" Starfire said. **

"**Nothing's wrong with us, there's something wrong with them. Slade found a way to enhance all their powers, some sort of chemical. It's kind of like what they did with Terra, he combined his power's with Terra's, now he combined all of his with Cinderblock's and Plasmus, then he amplified them. We're screwed." Cyborg told them all, then when he got questioning looks he added, "I stole a sample."**

"**Well, that explains it." Raven said as he fell back onto the couch. **

"**I don't know what we're going to do." Robin started.**

"**We need Terra, she can defeat them." and Beast boy finished.**

"**Not what I was going to say but okay, we can try." Robin kind of mumbled.**

"**WHY TERRA?! WE DON'T NEED HER, WE WILL NEVER NEED HER!" Raven yelled. She obviously had some harsh feelings towards Terra. **

"**Raven, she defeated Slade once, I'm sure she can do it again." Beast Boy told her, he was obviously getting pissed. **

"**SHE'S EVIL!"**

"**She may have done some terrible things, but she's not evil. She's good. I know she is." Beast boy said.**

"**I think we should find a way to bring friend Terra back, I miss our adventure's in the mall of shopping." Starfire said in her small voice.**

"**Look, it doesn't matter, we can't bring her back, we've tried." Robin told the team. **

"**I've told all of you a thousand times, she's already back. I'll go get her." Beast boy shouted to the rest of the team as he left the tower, obviously to go to Terra's school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The War: chapter 3**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

_**He sat down on the rock wall near the gates of her school. There were little dandelions sprouting up, he kept playing with them. That was half an hour ago. He was waiting for the bell to ring, he probably should have thought of what time it was when he got there before he sat down. He looked at his watch, only two more minutes. Those two minutes were the longest two minutes of his life, he shouldn't say that really, you never know. The bell rang, she emerged from behind the heavy steel doors of her small private school. He walked up to her.**_

"**Excuse me miss, I know you have told me you're not who I think you are but I would like to talk to you for a few minutes, may I walk you home?" Beast boy stuck out his hand hoping she would take it and knowing she wouldn't.**

'**Terra, this is a bad idea. Say no.' She thought. "Okay, sure, let's go." Obviously her mind and mouth were on different sides. She didn't grab his hand just pushed past him. **

"**What name are you using right now? Since I know you're not Terra." He asked her. **

"**Kara, and I know what you're about to say, wow it rhymes, you must have made it up." In reality that's exactly what she had done. **

"**Okay, Kara, if you really are Terra, I need to tell her something, so if she can hear me or you know her, let this message get to her." he started hoping to see some change on her face, her eyes wavered for a few seconds, it was her. "Slade, Terra's old enemy, has found a way to link his powers with cinderblock and plasmus and then amplified it, the world is in danger, she's the only one who can stop it. I think that Slade is going to bring overdrive into this too. Terra, is the only person ever strong enough to defeat Slade, she's the world's only hope." **

"**I wish I could help, but I can't. I think she would like you to read this note, this is my house anyways." She said before she thrust the note into his hand and walked up the steps to her house. **

_**Dear Beast Boy,**_

_**You should know that I am Terra, please just leave me alone. I can't ever go back to being a Titan. I'm too evil.**_

_**Inside you, there's pure good. In me, it's too messed up. It's like my brain is mostly full of this dark, evil monster. The light side is too weak now and tired to fight it off, I can't go back if there's a chance that I'll betray you again, you deserve better. The dark side in me is growing stronger and stronger all the time, it's so scary, I hate it. I can't deal with it anymore. My light side is getting exhausted, it's growing weaker. I'm sorry. **_

_**I'll always love, Terra.**_

*****communicator goes off*****

"**Beast boy here." he said into the small yellow device.**

"**Beast boy, Slade strikes again with cinderblock, plasmus and now over drive. Here are the coordinates. Go." the leader said. **

"**I'm on my way." he put it back into his pocket. 'fuck, we're screwed. We need Terra.'**

_**He ran through the streets of his town, it wasn't far to where Slade had attacked. And it wasn't long until he could hear the effects. As normal it was Robin vs. Slade, Raven vs. Plasmus, Starfire vs. Cinderblock and Cyborg vs. Over drive. Star needed the most help, he jumped in. It wasn't long until Star was gasping for air, he was busy making sure she was okay when the blow of a rock hit his head, and knocked him out cold. Star dragged him off to the side, then went back to fighting. **_

_*****Terra's house*****_

'**I'm so stupid, I hate myself, how could I let him down?' She had flicked on the TV by now and yelling at herself inside of her head. **

"**We interrupt your program to bring you a local news bulletin." the radio announcer said. "A group of four villains known as Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overdrive, and Slade are attacking our city, the Titans are on it, although, one is already knocked out cold due to a boulder thrown by Cinderblock." the camera went to where Beast boy lay. **

"**Okay, that's it, time for me to go. Beast boy needs me. He's right, I can do this. I'm the only one who can. He needs me, they need me." she said to herself over and over again as she ran around her house getting all the pieces of her old uniform. **_**She was able to get it on, luckily, she was in good shape so she was able to run, but she didn't. She used her flight suit that she was able to make by sewing rocks into it so she could fly. It took her five minutes to get there. She made a great entrance. She flew up behind Slade and yelled his name, right as he turned around she kicked him in his face and knocked off part of his face plate, nothing important just hair. **_

"**Robin, looks like you need help." She yelled to him while fighting with Slade. "No, I really am here, wanna help me out?"**

_**With that the two were fighting side by side and doing very well, every so often Terra would yell out to Robin to move so she can hit Slade with a few rocks. Eventually, Robin let Terra take over and went to go help his girlfriend with Cinderblock. As Slade grew weaker so did the other creature. Cyborg soon defeated Overdrive and handed him over the police, after that he went to help Raven finish off Plasmus. It didn't take long for Robin and Starfire to finish Cinderblock. By now, Beast boy got up and helped Terra. **_

'**I knew she'd be here. I knew it. I told you so guys she's here, she's alive, she isn't a statue.' He laughed at himself, distracting Terra. **

"**What's so funny?" She asked.**

"**I was right, you're not a statue." He answered her and she started laughing too. **

"**You guys, I don't want to interrupt but Slade got away." Raven said in an extra cold tone. She was pissed. **

"**Whatever, we got everyone else, he'll be back." Cyborg said. "Let's go home."**

*****Home!*****

"**Friend Terra, you are no longer a stone, I'm so glad for your return. You remember me, yes?" Starfire asked as she hugged the guts out of her. **

"**Of course, I mostly remember your hugs. I can't breathe by the way." She answered. **

"**It's good to see ya, Blondie." Cyborg said as he pulled her into a less bone crushing hug. "Welcome back."**

"**I HATE YOU!" Raven yelled out and started punching her in the face. Now there was a big dual going on in the middle of the living room.**

"**Ladies, stop it!" Robin yelled. "Terra, I'm glad to see you but me and you need to talk. NOW!" **


	4. Chapter 4

**The War: chapter 4**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

**Dear readers: I understand I have been portraying a character poorly, I'd like to apologize for that and I didn't read the review before I had posted the last chapter. I'll work on this. Thanks for the input. **

*****Talking with Robin*****

"**Okay, I'm having Cyborg talk with Raven to figure out what her deal is." Robin started, "I'm glad to see you again, but why now? I think Beast Boy was almost over you. I'd like to offer you a place on the team but I don't know if it's a good idea judging by the way things have previously turned out. You're a nice girl Terra but you tried to destroy us, granted you saved us all in the end. It's a hard choice."**

"**I came back now because I was watching the news and Beast boy talked to me, it just looked like you guys needed some help.**__**You're right about me, I've done some terrible things and I don't deserve to be a part of this team. I hurt you guys more then you needed. Back then I needed control and I was embarrassed, I should have come to you guys but I didn't. I'd like to help you guys get rid of Slade then I'll go back to where I was and leave you guys alone." She told him with her turquoise blue eyes wavering.**

"**I want you to be here, stay here with us, I'll talk to the rest of the team. Beast boy will probably be insanely excited. You know where your old room is. I'll send Beast boy and Cyborg up to keep you company while I talk to the girls." **

_**They left the room, Terra went to her room. She sat on the bed and just looked around at the place she used to call home. She saw her butterfly clip and her heart shaped box. She wanted to cry, she was glad to be back but it brought so many memories that she had to deal with. Robin went down to the common room. **_

*****Common room*** **

"**Where's Terra?" Starfire asked when she saw her secret boyfriend walk into the room. **

"**Her room, Beast boy and Cyborg I'm assuming you want her to stay so could you go up to her room to keep her company so I can talk to the girls for a minute." he answered then turned to his guy friends who obediently nodded and left the room to go sit with Terra. **

"**Robin, I lost control, I'm sorry for my out bursts." Raven said.**

"**You were probably shocked and Terra wasn't exactly nice to you when she was here, at least at the end when we knew what she was doing. Starfire how do you feel about her being here?" **

"**I'd like for Terra to be in our home. She needs a home, I'd like for it to be ours." Starfire said choosing her words carefully and looking for a reaction from Raven. **

"**She can stay, it doesn't matter, I'll get over it." Raven told her leader in our normal cold, sarcastic tone. Then just walked away, probably to her own room to meditate for awhile. **

"**Let's go give Terra the good news." Robin and Starfire walked out of the room to go to Terra's. **

*****Terra's Room*****

"**What am I doing here? He hates me, they all hate me. I just wanted to help. Ughhh.." Terra said aloud to herself not knowing that anyone was right at the door listening in.**

*****knocking*****

"**Terra, let me in please." Beast boy's voice came through from the other side. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

**Dear readers: excuse the delay, there was a massive amount of writers block so I'm giving it another go. **

_**She sat on the edge of her bed debating, whether or not to let him in. As much as they had been through, she didn't know if he still felt the same for her or not. **_

'**There's only one way to find out.' Terra walked over and opened up the door. **

"**Hi." She said. The scene looked oddly familiar in her mind. Then she remembered why it did, this was what happened right before she left with beast boy so he wouldn't be hurt the night that Slade attacked the tower and the whole team found out about her betrayal. Tears weld up in her eyes as she thought about that night. And the many nights leading up to it. She never told him what had happened. **

"**I heard everything you just said. You're here because this is where you belong. This is where you've always belonged. You belong here at titans tower, with me." **_**He walked closer to her and the door closed behind him. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her big blue eyes. He slowly moved his face closer to hers. His lips brushed softly against hers, then covered her lips with an intense passion. He moved his hands to her thin waist and she sat on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. At that moment Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg walked in. **_

"**Well, well, well, I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Cyborg said. **

"**Umm no of course not." Terra told him while she pushed him off of her and onto the floor. **

"**Well, we came up here to tell Terra that we've voted and that she can stay with us." Robin said with bright red cheeks and held out a communicator to her. She happily accepted.**

"**You can stay!! Beast boy jumped up off the floor and hugged her tightly, picking her up off the floor and threw her onto the bed. "Hey guys, privacy please." He looked to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. **

_**They walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. **_

"**Hey remember no glove, no love guys." Cyborg said while throwing a condom onto the bed.**

"**Remind me to ask why he has these." Terra told beast boy before pulling him back on top of her and kissed him deeply. **

_**They continued to kiss for a few more minutes, then Beast boy slowly slid his hand up her shirt and underneath her bra. Her chest was small but it was perfect to Beast boy. She let him do this. She moved her hand over his bulging crotch area. He deepened the kiss even more. He moved his hands down underneath her pants and her underwear.**_

"**Stop, stop, stop, stop. I can't do this." Terra cried out and moved his hands out of her pants. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of her knees and started to cry. **

"**Terra, what is it?" Beast boy whispered in her ear while wrapping her up in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. **

"**Slade. He.. He.." She sobbed into his shoulder.**

"**I love you, Terra. Tell me what he did? Wait, Terra, did he rape you?**

"**Yes, multiple times." Terra squeaked out in-between rounds of sobs. **

"**I'm so sorry, we don't have to do anything tonight, or ever even. I won't make you or even ask that of you. I love you Terra. You're my everything. **

"**I love you too." **

_**They looked deep in each other's eyes and shared a long and passionate kiss. **_

"**Beast boy, I want to have sex with you." Terra told him breaking off the kiss and starting up another one. **

_**Terra pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. He responded by running his hands through her blonde hair. She moved her hands down his pants and started kissing his neck. She took off his shirt and slowly started to undo his pants. This time beast boy stopped the kiss.**_

"**Terra, you don't have to do this." **

"**I know, I want to though."**

"**Ok. As long as this is your choice." Beast boy said as he finished taking off his pants and pushed her down onto the bed. **

_**He slowly took off her clothes, there was a bit of an issue with her bra, typical guys. He unwrapped the condom and slipped it over his eight inches. He slowly pushed himself into her. He knew this would have been her first time, if it hadn't been for Slade. Terra could probably guess that this was his first time, mostly because he had no clue what he should do. Once they reached their climax, the laid next to each other and held each other for the whole night. **_

"**Forever and always Terra." He whispered into her ear before they fell asleep. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

_**Terra woke up the next morning with her head resting on Beast Boy's shoulder. She noticed that he was still asleep. She felt something different, she lifted up the blankets and saw they were both naked. The memories hit her at that moment. It was the same has it had been with Slade, she had the choice, that was the difference. Another difference was the love that they two teens felt for each other. She had heard beast boy whisper "forever and always, terra" right before they fell asleep. She sighed as she snuggled closer to his warm body. **_

'**I wonder if he really loves me, I think he does but I can never be too sure. Last night pretty much proved that I did at least. Beast Boy. I love him. I wonder if I can spend my life with him. I wonder what that would be like. Oh yeah I gotta bug Cyborg about why he has condoms, must remember to do this. Beast boy will want to know too.' She looked at the floor where beast boy and thrown the condom. 'Shit, it broke. I'm not on birth control. Don't freak out Terra.' She got up and threw it away and walked into her bathroom. **

_**She took a long hot shower and cried. She hoped beast boy didn't wake up and hear her sobs over the sounds of the water. She didn't want to worry him. She knew she had to talk to him eventually, and she would, just not today, or tomorrow. She was scared of what he would say or do. She loved him so if she was pregnant, so be it. She got out of the shower and saw that beast boy was wake, dressed and sitting on her bed. **_

"**Good morning Beautiful. How was your night?" Beast boy said quoting a country song. **

"**Mine was wonderful with you by my side." Terra finished for him. **

"**How long have you been up, it's only 8." He asked her.**

"**I've been up for about an hour or so now."**

"**Everything okay Terra, that's not like you. You usually sleep till noon."**

"**Everything's fine. I just wanted to annoy Cyborg about the condoms today. I was anxious." She was trying to push her fears out of her mind. She saw his eyes light up.**

"**Let's do it."**

_**The two teens walked down the hall towards Cyborg's room. The knocked on the door cautiously. He answered.**_

"**So Cyborg, we have some questions for you." Terra started. This caught Cyborg by surprise. **

"**Yeah, who's the girl?" Beast boy asked.**

"**Girl? What girl? What do you mean? There's girls here obviously, so what do you mean? Oh you mean dating, don't you? There's no girl! Nope! No girl!" Cyborg started rambling obviously nervous. **

"**Then why do you have condoms?" Terra asked getting right to the point. **

"**Guys, don't say anything to anyone okay? It's bumblebee." Cyborg said. **

"**We won't tell" They said in unison as they ran down the hall into the main room. Then screamed it out to the three other teens sitting around eating breakfast.**

"**WHAT!" Raven, Robin, and Starfire said together. **

"**I'm going to kill you two." Cyborg said bursting through the doors.**

"**RUN!" Beast boy took Terra's hand and brought her back to his room. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning.

'' means thoughts

"" means says

Italics is scenery.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**It's been two weeks since Terra and Beast boy first had sex. They hadn't done it since then. They didn't talk about it. Terra would always avoid the subject. Last week Terra was supposed to have her period, that didn't happen. This week, she could take a pregnancy test. She hadn't been fighting with the rest of the team since they had sex. The other titans let her escape to her room or she would pretend to faint and have to stay there or she would go but then fake an injury. Beast boy noticed but he never asked, he would need to know soon. **_

_**She was walking down to the drugstore by her self. She had on a black wig and green colored contacts in so no one would recognize her, she had different clothes on too. She had cash, so she didn't need her card or id or anything like that. No need for the others to know, they would if she just used the titans account. Plus if Terra walked into a drugstore to by a pregnancy test, the whole city would know in a matter of minutes. **_

_**She walked straight to the back, where the condoms and Early Pregnancy Tests were, choose two to be on the safe side. Paid for them and left. Once out of sight of civilians she picked up a rock and rushed back to the tower. She landed on the roof, beast boy was waiting for her. **_

"**Some how I knew you would come up here when you returned." Beast boy started, "Terra, what's been up with you lately, you're keeping something from the team and more importantly, you're keeping something from me."**

"**Beast boy, I should have talked to you about this sooner. The morning after we had sex, I noticed that the condom broke. And well I haven't been feeling very well lately and I didn't get my period last week, so I think I may be pregnant. I went down to the store to get a test, I got two actually. I was going to take them, and tell you if needed."**

"**Terra, you could have told me. You've probably been really stressed lately and this explains why you haven't been fighting lately." He sighed and looked at the skinny blonde, she had tears in her eyes. "Come on, go take the tests."**

"**I love you beast boy."**

"**I love you too Terra."**

_**They went downstairs to Terra's bedroom. Terra walked into her bathroom, took a deep breathe, and took the test. She sat in the small room for the five minutes it took for the tests to be done. Once her timer went off, she looked at the two test. They were both positive. She started to cry. Beast boy knocked softly at the door. **_

"**I'm honestly hoping those are tears of joy since the tests came up negative, but some how I know that isn't the case." he said as he walked into the room.**

"**What are we going to do B?" She asked him in-between her sobs. **

"**We have to talk to the others, it's going to suck but we need to do it Terra."**

"**Let's go."**

_**The teens left Terra's room and walked down the stairs to the common room. No one else was in there, that was actually a surprise. Beast boy decided to have them come in there by pressing the emergency alarm button. Robin ran in first, when he saw there was no danger, he looked at beast boy with a look that could kill. Cyborg entered and did the same. **_

"**If you two will wait for the girls, I'll explain, please don't kill me." Beast boy said as he jumped behind Terra. **

_**The girls came in a couple seconds later. Raven looked like she wanted to kill beast boy too. Starfire was just in shock and asking everyone if the were ok. **_

"**Okay, well me and Terra need to tell you guys something." Beast boy started, the chickened out, "Take it away Terra." **

**She watched as beast boy turned into a turtle and hid himself in his shell. She would kill him later. "Well, umm, I'm pregnant." She said while looking at the ground.**

"**WHAT!" The four titans exclaimed all at once. Beast boy was now human again, as Cyborg bitched him out. Robin joined in with a bunch of swears. Starfire hugged Terra. Raven made the t.v monitor explode. Then she made the lights go off, which quieted everyone down.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning.

'' means thoughts

"" means says

Italics is scenery.

_**When we last left the titans, Raven had made things explode and the lights go out. Beast boy was getting his butt kicked by Cyborg and Robin. And Terra was trying to get Starfire off her so she didn't kill the baby. After the lights went out, everyone stopped talking and stopped what they were doing. **_

"**Does anyone want to explain how yelling is going to solve this? I'll turn back on the lights if everyone shuts up and sits down so we can talk to the pregnant love birds." Raven said. Once everyone had a seat on the couch, she turned back on the lights. "So, Beast boy and Terra, how and when did this happen?"**

"**About two weeks ago and the condom broke. Opps that was backwards but you know what I mean." Terra answered the goth girl calmly, well as calm as any 17 year old newly pregnant girl could be.**

"**We should have put the signs together, you weren't fighting anymore with the team, you were sleeping a lot, you've been puking and feeling sick lately, and you said no to that beer I offered you last week." Cyborg told Terra and the rest of the team while he was shaking his head. "How long have you known B?"**

"**Ten minutes ago." He answered, "She kept in from me so I didn't worry."**

"**Well, Terra, I can't tell you what you need to do, I'm glad you told us though. You and beast boy need to go upstairs and discuss what you should do. Remember that you'll both be only 18 when you have it and that you live here, that could be dangerous." Robin said before he left the room, probably to his research lab.**

"**He's right. Tell us what you decide." Cyborg agreed. Raven and Star just nodded. **

_**Beast boy took Terra's hand and led her upstairs to her room. They sat down on her bed, and Terra started to cry. Beast boy, unsure of what to do, rubbed her back and whispered things in her ear to try to make her feel better. Eventually, Terra's tears subsided and she was able to talk.**_

"**What are we going to do?" She asked him looking up into his green eyes. **

"**Terra, this is mostly your choice, I'll be here and support you with no matter what you decide."**

"**What would you choose if you had it your way?"**

"**Terra, baby, I would want to keep it. I don't want you to have an abortion and if you carry it for nine months it would be really hard to give to an adoption agency. I want to help raise it, I want to keep it."**

"**Beast boy, I couldn't do adoption it would suck, if I carry it for nine months and then push it out my uterus I'm keeping it. I won't go through that pain for nothing. I would love to keep it but I don't know if the rest of the team will think it's a great idea, we're a family here, granted it's an extremely dysfunctional and fucked up family but it's still a family. We need to think of the others too."**

"**Lets tell them what we want to do and go from there."**

_**And back downstairs we go. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

_**This time when the two got down there, everyone was sitting around watching Cyborg and Robin play video games. It had been two hours since they had last all talked. Beast boy was holding Terra's hand as the walked in. Cyborg and Robin instantly threw down the game without putting it on pause. Raven and Starfire swiveled around to see them too. Beast boy carefully led Terra to one of the chairs next to the couch and then he sat down in the other one right next to her. **_

"**Terra and I talked about the options after a long sobbing session. We think we've made a decision but we want your input on it." Beast boy started.**

"**We were thinking of keeping it. I know we'll be young, but I want to do this. Abortion just feels wrong to me and if I carry it for nine months and then go through labor, I'm not just giving it away." Terra finished for him. The whole time they clutched each other's hands. **

"**Well, I think that's a very mature decision and I know that you two love each other very much, I think you two could keep it on two conditions." Robin started talking, "One, you will need to take parenting and birthing classes and two, you will get married, is this agreed with everyone?**

"**I have one question," Cyborg breaks the silence, "Who's going to be the best man and the godfather?" **

"**Terra, Beast boy, what do you say?" Robin turned his attention the couple.**

"**I'm in." Beast boy says while staring at Terra. "T?"**

"**I'm all in." She answered him. **

"**Good. Is it weird that I already have a ring?" with that beast boy left her downstairs to go get it.**

"**I'm having two maids of honor. Both of you, I couldn't choose. I love you both. And you'll both be godmothers, you'll be able to each teach it something." Terra told Raven and Star. **

"**Thanks so much Terra, that means a lot to me." Raven said.**

"**Yes, thank you Terra." Star said and hugged the girl, less forceful this time though, Robin gave her a talk about her hugging terra for awhile. **

_**Beast boy came back down and got on one knee right in front of everyone. He saw tears of happiness in her eyes. He took her hand.**_

"**Terra will you marry me?" He asked and slipped the ring on her finger, perfect fit.**

"**Yes. Where on earth did you get this ring though, it's perfect."**

"**It was my mother's. She would have loved you and she'd want you to have it."**

"**This means so much."**

"**Well, looks like we're going to city hall tomorrow to get these to married. I'm going to go to sleep." Cyborg yawned and left the room. **

"**I already signed you two up for birthing and parenting classes, I figured this would be the outcome. Birthing on Mondays and Wednesdays and parenting on Tuesdays and Thursdays. All at a church downtown, all at 6:00 p.m. Terra you have an ultrasound at 3 tomorrow afternoon." Robin said and left the room. **

"**Time for bed, Terra. I figured we should move in together now. Turn my room into a nursery." beast boy said. **

_**With that, it was bed time in titans tower. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

_**The next morning all was peaceful and quiet in and around the tower. Then Terra woke up. Hello morning sickness! AKA: all the time sickness. Then all you could hear around Terra/Beast boy's room was Terra puking and Beast boy snoring. Gotta love boys. Eventually Terra woke him and up so they went downstairs to get breakfast.**_

"**Good morning Prego and Prego's boyfriend, I mean fiancé. I have some peppermint tea for Terra's stomach and waffles, plenty of." Cyborg sounded way too happy that morning. **

"**Cyborg, shut up." Terra glared at him.**

"**Whatever you say Prego. We called city hall and you're getting married at 12 today so thats two hours. This is going to be a fun day for you two, oh and it's a Monday so you have birthing class today and yes, beast boy, you do have to go. It shows you're supporting her. So let's see wedding at 12, ultrasound at 4 and class at 6. Big day!" Cyborg was practically singing all of this. **

"**I'm resisting the urge to punch you. You're lucky I'm pregnant." Terra scowled at ate 4 waffles. She was going to need to put on some weight if you was going to have a baby. **

"**Good morning soon to be newly weds." Raven said sarcastically as she walked into the room. "Terra, I have some tea that might help you're stomach if you don't like peppermint." **

"**Thanks Raven, I'd love to try it." **

"**Terra is awake! I hope you are feeling well. You need to be strong to carry your bunggorf." Starfire said.**

"**Terra, I'm going to go down to the paint store later today to get started on my room. What color should we do?" Beast boy asked her.**

"**I think yellow would be good, it's a gender neutral color. So like a pastel or light yellow would be great. Are you moving into my room today?"**

"**Yeah, after the wedding and before the ultrasound." **

"**Okay, I'll help you."**

"**No you won't, you're pregnant I can't let you help me. Well ok you can but no heavy stuff or a lot of lifting, just easy stuff. And I'll do the painting myself because of the fumes."**

"**Okay, thanks beast boy." She said and kissed him on the cheek. **

******Four hours later******

_**Terra and beast boy got married two hours ago, they were both very happy. Well until they got home and Terra spent half an hour puking. They were now cleaning out Beast boy's room and Terra was taking breaks every so often to drink some tea that Raven had brought for her. It was really working. Terra was sweeping out what was left of his room. The stuff that was needed was already in Terra's room, there was a lot going to the dump because it wasn't needed or wanted anymore. Some toys were kept for the baby. Beast boy was making room for his stuff in her room. They had to get rid of some of her stuff too. Beast boy walked in and hugged her from behind. **_

"**Hey beautiful." He said**

"**Hey."**

"**It looks good in here."**

"**Yeah, all clean." **

"**You should go take a nap Terra, I'm going to paint a little. Just the primer for now. I'll wake you before we need to leave for class."**

"**Okay, thanks baby."**

_**Terra walked back into her room and promptly fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. Beast boy was painting when Robin walked in.**_

"**Hey man, how are you holding up?" Robin asked him.**

"**I'm alright. Actually, I'm great, I got married today to the girl of my dreams. I'm really happy. Sure I'm stressed and scared shitless but it's ok, I love her."**

"**I'm glad to hear you say that. This is going to be a big responsibility. But you seem to be handling it. Painting the nursery, doing class, and taking care of Terra. You'll do fine."**

"**Yeah, I told her to go take a nap before class and the ultrasound. I'm going to wake her up in about 10 minutes so she can have some more tea before we go. She's been sleeping for half an hour now."**

"**Wow, you're already taking care of her. I'm really impressed with how you're handling this Beast boy, I wouldn't be this calm if it was Star who was pregnant." Robin said with a look of wonder on his face, he knew his friend could do it. **

"**Robin, I want both you and Cyborg to be the godfathers, it would be great."**

"**I'd love to. I don't know if Terra will approve of me teaching it martial arts though." He started to laugh.**

**Beast boy joined in on his laughter, " Well, let's give it a few years, you know so it can walk and talk." **

"**Sounds good man."**

_**Robin stayed in there and painted the rest of the room with the primer. Beast boy walked into their room and woke her up.**_

"**Terra, baby, it's time to get up. I brought you some more tea for before the ultrasound. We gotta leave in five minutes though so I put it in a travel mug for you." Beast whispered in her ear and rubbed her back.**

"**Thank you beast boy, I'll pee and then we'll leave."**

******The Doctors Office******

_**Terra and Beast boy sat in the empty waiting room. Robin made it so it was closed to anyone else. The media didn't need to know yet. **_

"**Terra Logan?" a nurse called looking for her. **

_**Terra stood up and walked over to her. Beast boy had his arm around her tiny waist. It wouldn't be very tiny for long. **_

"**I'm not used to hearing the name yet." She whispered in Beast boy's ear.**

"**It's who you are now baby." **

"**I know."**

_**They went down the hall into room 4. There was a doctor already in there waiting for them.**_

"**Alright Mr. and Mrs. Logan, I'm doctor Joseph Smith. Please call me Joe, I will be right outside the door so Terra can change into this gown." Joe said. **

_**He left the room and terra changed into the gown that he had left for her. Beast boy turned around while she did this so he didn't invade any privacy."**_

"**You know we're married so you can look at me naked," Terra said right before she opened the door for the doctor. **

"**Alright, Terra would you please hop onto this bed and we'll take a look." The doctor instructed.**

_**He rubbed some cold jelly like stuff on her slightly swollen abdomen. He looked up at the ultrasound machine. **_

"**Well you're definitely pregnant. Looks to be about two weeks along. Your estimated due date is going to be May 5th****. Congratulations." The doctor told them. He left the room. Terra got dressed and they also left to go to class. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

*********_**Two more weeks later*******_

_**It was eight on a Tuesday morning in Titans Tower. All but Terra were awake and eating breakfast. They were all sitting around watching the morning news on the T.V. A news bulletin regarding the Titans came on:**_

"**Reports are coming in that one of the Teen Titans is sick or maybe quit or is vacationing, Terra, has not been seen fighting with the Titans now for about five or six weeks. We are not sure on why this is, if anyone does know please call us at 556-555-5575. There will be rewards for anyone who can give us any information."**

_**All fell silent in the room. They knew that it would get out but not this soon. They were worried.**_

"**Well. This sucks." Cyborg said.**

"**Yes, I am in agreement." Starfire contributed to the small conversation. **

"**We told the doctor that he wasn't to tell anybody but with rewards involved, he might. I'll call him when Terra gets up. She might not want this out yet." Beast boy told the rest of the group without knowing Terra had just walked into the room.**

"**What do I not want people to know? That I'm pregnant? They are going to find out anyways, I might as well go down to the station before class today and tell them myself. Wanna come Beast boy?" Terra sounded kinda pissed as she said this. **

"**Might as well." He answered her as he got up to get her breakfast and tea. "How are you feeling today sweetie?"**

"**Sick. And fat. So pregnant basically." She answered. She was still tired, he could tell. She was up late the night before puking. All he could do was just hold her hair back and rub her back. He wanted to do something. **

_**They finished there breakfast and showered. It was about eleven when they got down to the news station. As soon as they got in, people were all around her asking questions. When she took off her hoodie, everyone got their answer. **_

"**Terra, darling, so this is why you're not fighting?" A news reporter asked. Her name tag said Stephanie. **

"**Yeah, doctor's orders."**

"**How far along are you?" Everyone asked that question. **

"**Four weeks."**

"**Wow."**

_**The women continued to chat for another ten minutes and they went back to the tower. Once they got there they went up to the nursery to do a little work on it before they had to go to parenting class. This class only lasted for another two weeks. The birthing class continued for another two months. Which was good. Terra was really nervous about it. She liked how the nursery was turning out. It was a pale green and the lighting was now perfect. Today they were putting up some off the wall paper that would go around the room. **_

"**Terra, honey, I think your parents should come stay with us for a little bit or at least visit." Beast boy said when they were up there and the door was closed. **

"**That's not a good idea." **

"**Why not? They need to meet me and know you're pregnant. Maybe your mom can help." **

"**Well I don't want my step dad anywhere near here. I don't want him to know where I live. If my mom knows, she'll tell him and bring him with her. She always takes his side and never believes me. He can't know where I am."**

"**Why baby? What happened?"**

"**Well, he used to hit me and molest me. I tried to tell my mom but she thought I was making it up and that I just wanted even more attention then I already had. So I left home when I was fourteen to live with my older brother and twin brother but my powers were too out of control so I had to find a new place by the time I was fifteen, that's why I came here." She started to tear up a little bit. "I've told my brothers already, they're coming up tomorrow for a couple days. I'll call my mom and tell her but she isn't visiting."**

"**Okay, it's okay. As long as I meet your brothers I'll be happy. How old is your older brother?"**

"**Twenty two"**

"**Okay. Sounds good. Go call your mom. Use the cell phone with the blocked number so she can't trace it. Then take a nap. I'll get you before class." **

"**Thanks baby. I love you beast boy."**

"**And I love you too Terra."**

_**Terra went into her and Beast boy's room. She picked up the blocked cell phone and started to dial her mom's cell phone. She dialed and heard ringing.**_

'**please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail.' Terra was so hoping she wouldn't have to speak to her or worse, the devil incarnate.**

"**Hello?" it was her mother.**

"**Hi, mom. It's Terra."**

"**TERRA?! My goodness I haven't spoken to you in about three years now almost four, how are you darling?"**

"**Been better. I was working for some evil guy who raped me a lot. I was a statue for about a year and a half. And I'm married now and I'm pregnant. And I'm safe now."**

"**Married! Pregnant! Where are you sweetie I gotta come see you."**

"**No mom. You can't. You'll bring him."**

"**Of course I'm going too. He's your father. He should be able to see you and meet your husband. Terra, why don't you want us to come?"**

"**It's not you that I don't want to come. It's him."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Well maybe because he abused and molested me. Yepp that's it. I don't want him anywhere near me."**

"**I thought you'd be done with this lie by now Terra. You're seventeen years old. This shouldn't still be going on."**

"**I never lied mom. Alex and Kevin know, they believe me, they caught him doing it to me once mom. They told you and you didn't believe them either."**

"**Yes, because he wouldn't do that."**

"**Look, my husband wanted me to tell you. I told you. Now good bye."**

_**Terra hung up the phone and settled down to take a nap. It was 4:30 right now. She could nap for an hour before she had to leave for class. Mean while beast boy was in the nursery finishing up the wall paper. Cyborg walked in.**_

"**How are you so put together man? I haven't seen you lose it once." Cyborg asked him.**

"**You know, Robin asked the same thing. It's not that hard. I wanted this with Terra someday, not this soon but I wanted it. I love her. I may not have planed for this right now but I'm okay with it."**

"**You're really good with her. You're doing so well. I had my doubts at first, I thought you wouldn't be this responsible. I'm glad you are."**

"**Well, everyone is really helpful. It's not just me and her, it's like all of us. We're a family here. Dysfunctional yes, but a family anyways." Beast boy looked down at his watch. "5:30 I gotta go wake up Terra so we can go to class. See ya."**

_**He walked out of the room to his and Terra's. Woke her up and got them to class. Today they were working on meal schedules for infants and small children. It compared the differences between formula and breast feeding, both the good and the bad of each. Terra decided on breast feeding to save money, formula is expense plus it had chemicals in it. They got back to the tower and about 7:30. It was time to feed Terra and baby.**_

"**Hey guys, we're back!" Terra yelled throughout the tower as they walked into the common area. **

"**Good, we got a surprise for you two." Robin called out back to her. **

_**They hung up their jackets and walked in. She looked at the couch and there were Alex and Kevin sitting next to Raven on the couch. **_

"**ALEX! KEVIN! You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow. This is awesome." She said as she ran up and hugged them both. They stood up to make things easier for her. They were much taller then she was. It was kinda funny actually. "Well guys this is my husband, Beast boy or Garfield. Gar this is my big brother Alex and my twin Kevin."**

"**Nice to meet you both." Beast boy said and stuck out his hand for them to shake. They both complied. **

"**Terra, this one is so cute, hold on to him." Alex said in a sly voice.**

"**Alex, your gay is showing." Terra joked with him. They could all tell he was obviously gay. The way he dressed and talked and well he called B.B cute, that's a give away. **

"**How's my little sis doing? Aside from pregnant that is." Kevin asked her playfully.**

"**You're older then me by five minutes, so shut up. I'm doing ok. I'm not a statue so I'm doing great. We need to catch up. I've missed you."**

"**I've missed you too. How about the four of us go upstairs to talk?" He suggested. **

"**Okay, in ten minutes. Me and baby gotta fucking eat." Terra called out as she ran to the fridge. She threw the door open and started to reheat some chicken and mashed potatoes. Once warm she brought it upstairs with her, the boys followed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

*******Upstairs in Beast boy's and Terra's room*******

_**The four of them all walked into the room to have a little privacy while they all talked about how things were going, what was going to happen, and how this was going to work while being in the titans. **_

"**Okay, time for the brothers to boyfriend talk. Beast boy, you leave her, I kill you. Alex might help, I'm not sure. You ever hurt her, I kill you. I'm in the army reserves man I can do it. I'm not afraid to if it means protecting my sister. I want to like you man, I think I will, but I need to set out these rules now. I want us to be friends but I'm her brother and the kid's uncle first. I want you to know that now. You seem really nice and from what she's told me, you've been taking really good care of her. I hope that continues." Kevin lectured him for a good five more minutes. Time for Alex's turn.**

"**I couldn't kill anyone but I'd try if you hurt her. Same goes for me, I'm her brother and the kid's uncle first. I do want to be friend with you though. You seem like you're going to be really good for her." His wasn't nearly as long or as violent. Gotta love gay guys. **

"**Neither of you need to worry. I love Terra. I have since I first met her. She means everything to me. She's my whole world. I'm going to take care of her and the baby for my life. I'm never going to leave her. She's told me all she's been through and I'm not letting our baby go through that. I'm never going to hurt either of them. They mean everything to me." Beast boy told them as he held Terra in his arms while she finished eating her chicken.**

"**Okay. Now I wanna ask another question. Was this the first time you two had sex?" Kevin asked. **

"**Well, yes. She was my first and the condom broke up. This was an accident." Beast boy answered.**

"**Unfortunately, Gar wasn't my first. I was raped by the guy that I used to work for. It would have been though." Terra answered with her eyes tilted downwards.**

"**Terra, why do men always hurt you? This makes no sense!" Alex seemed very upset about this. **

"**I'm not sure, Alex. It's just my life."**

"**Terra, have you told mom and dad yet?" Kevin asked her.**

"**Yes. I called my earlier today and she probably told Satan by now." **

"**I hate what he did you. I'm glad you got out when you did though. I'm glad you and Kevin moved in with me when you were 14." Alex said. "All right. I've got a date. I'm sorry to cut this short. I gotta leave in the morning too sweetie. Those models are going to dress themselves."**

"**I'm staying for a bit longer." Kevin told them. "Bye bro."**

"**bye."**

_**He left the room and walked out the door and went on his date. The other three stayed in the room for awhile longer to talk.**_

"**Terra, have you thought of names yet?" Kevin asked her.**

"**Well, if it's a boy we were thinking of Kevin Alexander Logan. After my brothers. And if it's a girl we wanted to call her Gia Marie Logan. After mom, well her name is the middle name." Terra answered him.**

"**I like them both. You two are going to be just fine."**

"**I'm going to let you two do some catching up. I'll go shower and eat. See you in a little bit baby." Beast boy got up and kissed her on her forehead and left the room. **

"**Okay. Please tell me Raven doesn't have a boyfriend." Kevin said as soon as beast boy left the room.**

"**No she doesn't. Why, you like her?"**

"**Yeah, we were talking before you came home. She's beautiful, smart, sarcastic, funny, and nice. I like her Terra. I'm going to ask her on a date for tomorrow night I think."**

"**Sounds good. By the way, where are you staying tonight?"**

"**The couch downstairs."**

"**Okay. You wanna see the nursery?"**

"**Sure."**

_**They walked down the hall to beast boy's old room. **_

"**I like it Terra. The wallpaper color scheme fits with this light green. What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"**

"**A girl. Actually I'm hoping for twins actually. Not this time around though, that'll be a lot of work."**

"**Yeah it will be."**

"**I'm glad you're here Kevin."**

"**Me too Terra."**

"**Do you like him?"**

"**Yes. He's going to be really good. He takes care of you. That's what I need for him to do." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."**

"**Good night."**

"**Night."**

_**Terra went back into her room. Beast boy was already in there waiting for her. Kevin walked downstairs to the couch. **_

"**Hey honey." Terra said as she walked into the room to let him know she was in there. **

"**Hey." **

"**Let's sleep. I'm so tired. I hate being pregnant."**

"**I know honey. I love you."**

"**I love you too Beast boy. Good night."**

"**Good night love."**

_**The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Perfection. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning. **

'' **means thoughts**

"" **means says**

**Italics is scenery.**

******Ultrasound time! (She's five months Prego)******

_**Terra and Beast boy sat in the ultrasound room waiting for the doctor to come in. The nurse had already been in there and got that cold, icky jelly crap on Terra's stomach which was fully exposed since her shirt was pulled up to her boobs. Today was the day that she would find out the sex of the baby. She was bored while she waited. She thought back to her brother and Raven dating, it was cool not only was he around more but he was happy too, it was great. She was so excited when she heard the knocking on the patient room. **_

"**Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, how have you two been lately?" The doctor asked. **

"**We've been good." Terra said. She just wanted to know if it was a boy or girl, skip the small talk. She couldn't actually say this.**

"**Well, that's take a look at how that baby of yours is doing." The doctor turned towards the machine to get the part that would go on to Terra's stomach, instantly a baby alien looking thing popped up on the screen. "First off, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"**

"**Yes!" Terra shouted.**

"**No!" Beast boy shouted at the exact same time. **

"**Well, get out, I want to know." Terra told him. That little girl got pissy while being pregnant. **

"**Fine, just don't tell me." With that he closed the door behind him.**

"**Tell me." Terra said while she was trying not to bounce up and down. **

"**It's a girl." **

_**Terra was so happy, she was going to have the little girl that she had always wanted and it'll be with Beast boy which was even better. She tried not to scream for joy, since beast boy was right outside the door waiting for a reaction. **_

"**Beast boy, you can come back inside the room now." Terra called out so her voice was heard out in the hall, possibly on Pluto. **

"**Your baby is perfectly healthy, there should be no complications giving birth. I recommend a c-section because of Terra's thin frame, her hips are very narrow." The doctor was looking at a chart that randomly printed out of the computer near Terra's head. **

"**Good. We'll probably do that to make sure that Terra and the baby are okay." Beast boy said as he got their things together to leave. Terra had a baby shower to get to. **

******Titans Tower******

_**Raven and Starfire had spent the whole morning getting the tower decorated for the baby shower. Terra finally got home. (A/N: can anyone else imagine Starfire at a baby shower? I feel like it would be scary.) Starfire met Terra at the door and dragged her off into the living room, kicking all the boys out with her star bolts at the same time. Once all the guys were out, Starfire lifted up the couch revealing the massive amount of presents that some how fit underneath it. Then Raven opened up a closet and even more presents tumbled out. They obviously went all out. There was a cake on the table, store bought, and cheeto's, frito's, basically the whole eeto's family. **_

"**What the hell did you guys do?" Terra asked when Starfire finally let her sit down to take it all in. **

"**It's is called a shower for a baby. It is supposed to be fun." Starfire answered, not realizing Terra didn't exactly want an answer.**

"**Come on Terra, you're five months in, you should have a baby shower. Jinx and Bumblebee are on their way over right now. We'll start when they get here.**

_**When everybody else got there, there was alcohol for the underage teens that weren't pregnant (everyone but Terra). They played games and Terra unwrapped all 35 of the gifts that the girls brought for her. There was a crib, a bunch of little baby outfits, some onezies, pacifiers, a car seat, lots and lots of diapers, and a mobile to go above the crib. The baby was set for the first two years of life. It was fun, all the girls talked about their lives. Raven was dating her brother Kevin, and that was going really well. He came to pick her up a little after all the presents and games were done. Terra had to tell him the sex of the baby. She was too excited. All the girls were curious about Jinx's relationship with kid flash, which was just as sexual as Robin and Starfire's. Apparently Robin proposed to star, the wedding was in the summer, shortly after Terra's due date. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's note: I don't own the teen titans or any characters. See chapter 1 for more info of the beginning.

'' means thoughts

"" means says

Italics is scenery.

***********2 A.M. three months later (that's 8 months along people.)***********

'**Whoa, that one hurt a lot more then it usually does.' Terra thought to herself as she woke up in the middle of the night from what she thought was the baby kicking. It had been kicking since the fourth month, when she started to show. She liked it, she thought it felt cool, until the baby discovered her bladder was a squeeze toy, then it stopped being cute. 'Come on Gia, go back to sleep so mommy can too.' It was useless telling the almost developed baby to do anything. She was having even more painful spasms, then she felt wet. 'That's odd, I didn't need to go to the bathroom.' Then she realized it was her water that broke.**

"**Beast Boy!!!!!!! Wake up!!!" Terra screamed. Beast boy sleepily got up.**

"**What?"**

"**My water just broke." Terra said panicking. **

"**We can get you a knew one baby." He told her as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.**

"**No dumbass, we can't. That means the baby's coming. Hospital, now!" She told him.**

_**It finally hit beast boy as Raven came into the room because she sensed what was going on while she was sleeping.**_

"**OMG! The baby's coming!" Raven shouted as she helped Terra up (she was freaking out!) Beast boy got out of bed yelling shit fuck over and over again, Terra hit him with a pebble to make it stop. **

_**Raven woke up the rest of the Titans while Beast boy got Terra and her bag into the T-car. Cyborg showed up soon after to drive. Raven (the soon to be god mother) got in and Beast boy sat with Terra. Robin and Star were going to get there by themselves. **_

"**Okay guys, I created a new speed on my baby, it's called "holy fuck Terra is about to give birth." I thought it would be appropriate." Cyborg told them as they all buckled up and he pressed the button. The 15 minute drive to the hospital took five minutes. **

"**I feel sicker than I should" Terra said as she stepped out of the car into the ER. **

"**Me too, I think I'm gonna give birth with you honey." Beast boy told her. **

"**Beast Boy, shut it." Raven told him as politely as she knew how. **

_**Raven signed Terra in and got her a private room for her to beat up Beast boy as she gave birth and curse as loud as she wants. It was five hours before she even went into labor. **_

"**Epidural, Epidural now!" Terra screamed in pain. " No more kids, one's enough!" **

"**Okay, okay, calm down." Beast boy said. This earned him a rock to the stomach.**

"**Don't friggin tell me to calm down when I'm pushing something out of my uterus. You try this!" **

"**Okay. Can we get an epidural over here?" He asked one of the nurses as she stuck a needle into her arm.**

*******Another five hours later*******

_**Terra gave birth to a 5.5 pound baby girl, they named her Gia Marie Logan. Raven was ecstatic when she found out she was the Godmother. Then they made Alex (the gay one) the Godfather. Life was about to get ten times harder for the Titans. Terra stayed out of fighting for five months while she was nursing her daughter. Then Beast boy and Terra took turns sitting out depending on who they were fighting. Gia ended up having her mother's powers, they showed up when she was three, in day care. They stopped going to day care after that little issue. **_

_**Then they all lived happily ever after. Until Starfire got pregnant, then all hell broke loose. **_


End file.
